Gift Of A Friend
by yummy42
Summary: Brady and Mikayla were best-friends ever since they were six! Will their friendship survive all of the obstacles thrown at them? Most importantly is it going to stay in Brakayla friendship or turn into something more? Longest Songfic One-shot! Read and Review!


**_Hey Guys!_**

**_This is another songfic one-shot!_**

**_Haha get what I did with the picture? Gift of a friend...haha I'm so cheesy sometimes.._**

**_Um, for once this one-shot isn't focused on Brakayla relationship but just on Brakayla friendship with slight Brakayla relationship_**

**_I don't own POK or Gift Of A Friend By Demi Lovato_**

* * *

**6 Years Old Brady & Mikayla No POV: In the playground**

_**Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own**_

**_You'll change inside when you realize_**

**_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend_**

_Little Prince Brady Parker is playing in the sandbox in Kinkow's Victory Park while his other triplet brothers,__ Boomer and Boz were going crazy with the merry-go-round. When Brady was about to finish his sand castle, he couldn't see it since there was a shadow covering it. He turned around to see who's there and sees a girl his age with tan skin, hazel brown eyes, chestnut-brown hair, with a nervous and scared look on her face. Brady was already in spellbound, taking in this girl's beauty and instantly knew he wanted to become friends. _

_" Hi. I'm Brady." Little Brady confidently said and, stuck his hand out to the petrified girl. " I'm Mikayla." The little girl said back as she shook his hand and the boy noticed something was wrong by the look of her face and wanted to know what. " Is something wrong?" Brady asked the hazel-eyed girl. " My dad promised me that he was going to push me on the swings but, I can't find him." Mikayla said before, starting to tear up. " Don't cry Mikayla, how about I push you instead?" Prince Brady reassured the girl. Mikayla nodded and took his hand and pulled him over to the swings. The boy started pushing Mikayla until her swing was getting enough air to keep the momentum going and sat in the swing next to her and started swinging along with her. _

_After awhile of swinging and enjoying every moment together, the duo heard a deep alto voice call out," Mikayla, it's time to go home. Where are you?" " I'm over at the swings daddy, I'm coming." Mikayla called out to her dad. Mikayla tried to stop the swing but, she was too short to reach the wood chips. " How am I suppose to get down? I can't reach the ground." Mikayla looked at Brady who was in front of her and is a little taller than her and is already off his swing. " Jump and I'll catch you!" Brady said confidently. " Are you sure?" The girl who was stuck on the swing asked. " Kayla, you can always trust me." Brady assured the girl who started kicking her legs back and forth getting the swing in motion._

_Right when Mikayla jumped off the swing, Brady turned to see a Kinkowian squirrel run by. "Brady!" Mikayla yelled at the easily distracted boy who turned back around too late to have Mikayla making impact on him, resulting in them landing into the woodchips with Mikayla on top of his back. Despite how painful that could be, Brady and Mikayla were laughing their heads off. While they were still laughing, the same alto voice interrupted them, " Mikayla, where are you?" " I'm coming!" Mikayla called back to her father. Mikayla stood up and dusted herself from woodchips and stuck her hand out to help Brady off the woodchips. _

_" That was really fun, we should see each other again!" Mikayla said cheerfully, knowing she have made her first friend. " Pinky promise me we're going to be best friends forever, right?" Mikayla asked. " I pinky promise." Little Brady said before hooking their pinky together and before Mikayla hugged him. Brady gladly hugged her back. When they released, Mikayla ran over to where her dad was, sitting on a bench with the King and Queen of Kinkow watching their children interact with each other. After witnessing what happened between Brady and Mikayla, the queen unknowingly had a camera on her and took a picture of Brady and Mikayla hugging, the king and queen turned to face Mason, who at the time had that weird perm of his._

_" You made sure Mikayla couldn't find you for the swings on purpose, didn't you?" The queen asked the middle-aged Makoola. " I wanted to make sure Mikayla made at least one guy friend I could trust before, I head into the overprotective phase when Mikayla's " Awkward years" kick in. Besides, we kinda scared off all of her compatible friends at her 6th birthday party when I kinda, uh, made her get into the whacking the pinata." The Makoola answered. " I have a feeling those two are going to be really great best friends that, may turn into something more." The wise king predicted. The queen and Mason nodded in agreement. " Either way, I'm going to keep an eye on that boy." The someday overprotective Sasquatch said. The queen and king chuckled but, were interrupted when little Mikayla came running at full speed into her father's bulky arms with that, he picked up his precious daughter and placed her on his lap. _

_" Looks like someone made a new friend today, isn't that right baby girl?" Mason asked Mikayla. " Yes, his name is Brady and we're going to be best friends forever!" His little girl said with excitement. Mason and the royals smiled at the girl's happiness since they haven't seen her smile in a while due to her mother's recent passing the girl was still trying to get over. " Will I see Brady again?" Mikayla asked with hope in her eyes while, the grown-ups snapped back into reality. Mason looked at the King and Queen for the answer and they nodded their heads. " Of course you will Mikayla!" Mason answered his elated daughter. Mikayla hugged her dad and nuzzled her head into his chest, starting to doze off. When Mason noticed this, he picked up Mikayla holding her with her head on his shoulder and holding her securely making sure she doesn't fall off. _

_" Guess it's time to go home now. Thanks for inviting us your majesties." Mason said. " No problem Mason, any time Mikayla wants to play with the boys, she can." The queen kindly replied, before Mason started walking out of the park back to the castle. The King and Queen relaxed with the Queen placing her legs across her husband's knees and watch their boys play since, they all know they have their dad's never-ending energy. _

_Brady was watching all what was happening between his mom and dad and the same muscle guy he has been always seeing around the castle with Mikayla, who he never met til today. When he was trying to figure out what they were talking about, out of nowhere, Boomer and Boz comes and tackles him to the ground. " Hey, Brady got a girlfriend!" Boomer taunted, while tackling him. " No, I don't she's just a friend!" Brady said while blushing at the same time. " Brady and Mikayla, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first come-" Boomer and Boz were chanting before Brady sacks them to the ground and they all started wrestling. When the royals noticed the boys, they went over to them and pulled them all off of each other. _

_" Wait, if Brady has a girlfriend then...He has C-O-O-T-I-E-S!" Boomer yelled in realization and him and Boz started running away from Brady. Brady started chasing them while the King and Queen chuckled since, they know one day they could end up as a nice couple. _

* * *

**10 Years Old Brady & Mikayla No POV: In The Throne Room **

**_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
And there through the highs and the lows  
Someone you can count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go_**

_It have been four years since Brady and Mikayla has officially met each other. Ever since, each moment, second, hour, day, and month they spent together, they've become closer and closer friends. On a bright sunny day on Kinkow, Brady and Mikayla were playing together as always, in the throne room playing with legos on the coffee table. " Look at my awesome pirate ship Kayla!" Brady said shoving the ship in Mikayla's face trying to make her see that awesome ship of his. Mikayla gently pushed his ship down onto the table. " Nice ship Brady!" Mikayla said while being amused at the ship that looks really detailed with the Sea Raiders' flag on it. " Maybe I one of those Sea Raiders would be my boyfriend, I like the name Lucas." Mikayla said while looking dreamily at the logo ship. It was clear that Brady felt some anger he never had before hit him, little did he know, he was hit by an emotion called, Jealousy._

_" Yeah, and when they break your heart, I'll go onto the ship and fight him, for hurting my best friend." Brady said since, he's protective over his friends, particularly Mikayla. " Brady, that's sweet of you." Mikayla said, before attacking Brady with a hug. Brady returned the hug before being interrupted by who he now knows, Mason and the Queen running into the throne room with worried expressions. Mikayla immediately released from the hug since, she the last time she saw her dad with that look was, when her mom was dying. " Daddy, what's wrong?" Mikayla asked the advisor. Mason rarely ignores his daughter unless the situation was really important. " Guards, lock down the castle, now!" The Queen immediately commanded the guards. Mason and some of the guards separated and sprinted around the castle to defend it from the enemy the kids never knew about til now, the Tarantula Warriors._

_" Mahama, I need you and a couple of guards to find Boz and Boomer and take them to the safest and highest area, their bedroom!" The Queen commanded the guards. " Mom, where's dad?" Brady asked, wondering where his dad is in this critical situation. " Not now Brady, I have to get you and Mikayla to safety first." The Queen said in such a serious tone. The next they knew, Brady and Mikayla were being carried by the rushing Queen up the stairs to the boys' bedroom. When the Queen practically kicked open the door, the three guards pointed their machetes at her thinking her as the enemy. " Don't worry men, it's just me." The Queen reassured her well-trained guards for taking caution while, the guards lowered their weapons. The Queen placed the two children down and looked to only see Boomer and no sign of Boz. _

_" Where's Boz?!" The worriedly Queen asked quickly. " My Queen, I hate to say this but, we couldn't find him anywhere, we even checked the jungle." Mahama said with a sad look on his face. The Queen was about to say something until they noticed the bright sunny day suddenly turned into a stormy day with thunder erupting. And, a single lighting appeared in the dark sky. " Oh no, Tom!" The Queen shouted in agony knowing what a single lightning means. " Mom, where's dad?" The concerned Brady asked. " He tried his best to protect us Brady. Now it's my turn." The Queen said before taking out two machetes from the nearby wall lights and placed them in her machete holders on her shorts underneath her royal dress. She kissed Brady's and Boomer's forehead and hugged both tightly. " Mom?" The two confused boys asked their mom on what's happening. " Boys, I need you to pay close attention to me." The Queen said in a serious tone the boys never heard til now. The boys looked into their mom's eyes with sincere and started to pay close attention of what she's going to say next._

_" Boys, no matter what happens to me, I just want you to know, I'll always love you no matter what. And, that you guys will someday make great rulers when you get to that age. Before I go, I want you guys to know, I love you." The Queen said before she started heading toward the door when Mason ran into the room. " My Queen, they're entering the castle grounds, is Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill here yet?" Mason asked quickly. " I don't know, Mason, you still here and protect the kids until they come or we're in the clear. Mahama, you and the other guards come with me, to hold off the Tarantula Warriors until Boomer and Brady are safe." The Queen commanded and started heading out the door with the remaining guards. " Mom, no!" The boys shouted in unison. They started to head towards the door where their mom went but, was stopped by Mason's muscular arm in front of them, Mikayla was just standing there with fear in her eyes. _

_" I'm sorry my princes but, you can't go until your Aunt and Uncle come." Mason directly said. Brady and Boomer stopped struggling to get through the advisor and just stood there awaiting for orders. Mikayla who was scared and confused on what was happening rushed over to Brady and Boomer and got them into a group hug. They were kept like this until they were interrupted by two unfamiliar voices. " Brady? Boomer? We are you?!" The two unknown voices called out. " That was your aunt and uncle, they're awaiting for you boys on the roof. There's no time, we have to get to the rooftop." The advisor explained. Mikayla gave each boy one last hug and hugged Brady the longest with some tear stains on his shirt. " I'm going to miss you Brady." Mikayla said into the boy's shirt. " I'm going to miss you too Kayla." Brady said to the hazel-eyed girl. " Before you go, can you promise me one thing?" Mikayla asked. " You can ask me anything Kayla." Brady reassured the girl while putting his hands on her shoulder to keep her from shaking. _

_" Promise me that, you're going to come back and we're going to be best friends forever." Mikayla said staring into young Brady's chocolate eyes with sincere. " I promise." Brady said before pulling her into one last hug. After he released, Mason picked up the two boys and a rope ladder and started heading to the balcony. " Mikayla, I need you to go into the bathroom and lock the door until I tell you to come out, got it?" Mason instructed his young daughter. Mikayla nodded and started heading the bathroom. When Mason reached the balcony, he placed the boys down and toss the top part of the rope ladder onto the roof where some guards were holding it while Mason held onto the bottom part of the ladder to make it sturdy for the boys. The boys climbed on the rope to the top of the rooftop. There, they see a hot-air balloon being guarded by some guards with two unknown figures in it. _

_When Mason reached the top, he ushered the young princes to the balloon and they did what they were told and climbed into the balloon's basket. " Good-luck my princes, I will see you again soon when you get to that age and, you'll become the twin kings of Kinkow." Mason said before the balloon started to ascend into the dark sky. When they were in the sky, they learned that the two figures were their Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill and, that they're going to be staying with them in Chicago. When they were talking about the city-life, they got interrupted by thunder roaring through the dark sky and a single flash of lightning filled the sky with a purple bolt. " Oh no, Jillian." Aunt Nancy said knowing what a single flash means. After that, Nancy and Bill sat down with the boys and pulled them into a group hug and fell asleep together. _

_Brady was the first one to wake up to a clear blue sky without a single white fluffy could in the sky. He carefully got out of the group hug and walked over to the side and stared outside of the balloon. He suddenly remembered about his and Mikayla's promise they made before he left. He says to himself," Kayla, I'm going to come back and we're going to be best friends forever, I promise." _

* * *

**17 Years Old Brady & Mikayla No POV: In The Royal Castle**

_**You'll change inside when you realize**_

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend**_

_Today was the day that Mason brings the once twin "Princes" of Kinkow back, who are now known as the twin "Kings" of Kinkow. When the balloon landed, Brady and Boomer walked through the castle doors to see the one and only, Mikayla Makoola. At first Boomer didn't really recognized her since, he didn't really play with her when they were small but, for Brady, it's a whole different story. Mikayla had her back turned around at the time so, she doesn't know who was standing right behind her. Brady decided to be the best friend he is and, surprise her. He sneakily snuck up close to Mikayla and covered her eyes with his hands. " Guess wh- Oh my." Brady said when the next thing he knew, he was being flipped into hugging the ground. _

_" I'm so sorry, I didn't know someone was behind me and you should know that I'm going to flip someone since I'm a royal guard." Mikayla apologetically said without still knowing it's Brady. She stuck her hand down to help the mystery fellow and pulled him up. " Is this seriously how you greet your bested friend?" Brady jokey asked. Mikayla was processing the statement and mentally facepalmed herself. " Brady, you came back!" Mikayla cheerfully said before attacking him with her famous Sasquatch hugs. " It felt great to be back before, the ground decided it wanted a hug from the co-king of Kinkow." Brady jokey said. Mikayla playfully hit his shoulder. " I told you, I was sorry." Mikayla said. " So, so far I've kept my promise and I'm here!" Brady said remembering the promise they made seven years ago. " I can't believe you actually remember that!" Mikayla said remembering that same promise they made. _

_When Mikayla was talking about what happened the past seven years including the passing of Brady's and Boomer's parents during that tragic day, Brady was zoning out or spellbound by Mikayla's beauty now. To him, it was like the first time they have officially met each other with Brady being spellbound except that, Mikayla is a lot more confident than before. Brady finally snapped out of his mental memory lane when Mikayla started repeating his name," Brady!" " Wh-what?" Brady asked. " I was asking if you wanted to go to Victory Park, like old times?" Mikayla asked again. " That sounds great! I guess I'll be pushing you on the swings then!" Brady said before they started heading to the park. " Yeah, except this time, don't get distracted with the squirrels." Mikayla said remembering their " Epic" landing. _

_Brady nudged Mikayla's shoulder. " Since when did you get all funny?" Brady asked the girl who wasn't the one who usually cracks the jokes in their friendship. " Since when was I never funny?" Mikayla asked Brady while arching an eyebrow at him. " Noooo not the eyebrow look!" Brady said while shielding his eyes and Mikayla playfully slapped his shoulder. Brady peeked out of his hands to see Mikayla still giving him the eyebrow look. Brady uncovered his eyes and said," Last one to the swings is a rotten Razor Bird egg!" Brady took off running while Mikayla was close behind. " Hey, no fair!" Mikayla said before, she started to pass him and smirked. " Okay, now it isn't fair." Brady pointed out. When they reached the park, Mikayla was the first one to sit on the swings._

_" Yes, I win! You're a rotten Razor Bird egg!" Mikayla boasted and stuck her tongue out at Brady. An out of breath Brady said," That's only cause I let you win!" " Sure, that's why you lost Parker, you just don't want to admit you lost to a girl." Mikayla playfully taunted. " That's not what the tickle monster said." Brady said with a smirk. " Tickle monster?" Mikayla asked while taking a moment to process it, by the time she got it, it was too late. Brady started tickling Mikayla, who was laughing so much she fell off her swing but, Brady managed to catch her in time but, with her being on top of his back again._

_" De Ja Vu, much?" Mikayla said while calming down from the re-lived memory._

* * *

**18 Years Old Brady & Mikayla No POV: In Throne Room**

_**And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone**_

_Today was one of those mail-calls and Mikayla was expecting a very important letter to be delivered to her. " Mail-Call!" Mason shouted that the whole castle can hear. Everyone came down to the throne room to received their mail from the gigantic pile of scattered varieties of mail. Mikayla found an envelope addressed to her and she took a deep breath and opened it. Once she read it, a grin that practically covered her face appeared and she started doing her " Awesome" dancing. " What' made you so happy you did your twitching?" Brady asked the dancing girl. " I got accepted!" Mikayla gladly answered and shoved the letter in Brady's face. He took it out of her hand and read it: _

**_Dear Ms. Mikayla Makoola,_**

**_We are elated to inform you that, we've read over your application and, you've been accepted into Jiki-Kiki University. You are to come and attend in less than 48 hours. We're happy to see you soon._**

**_-Head Master, Jiki-Kiki_**

_" Wow Mikayla, this is amazing!" Brady shouted in happiness for his best friend's accomplishment. " I know right, I've wanted to attend this ever since I was a little girl! This university is one of the toughest ones to get accepted to!" Mikayla said with a voice filled with excitement before, giving Brady a hug. Brady of course, hugged back in happiness but, his happiness washed away once he realized the university is five islands away from Kinkow. When they started to pull away, Brady grinned again to not let Mikayla see his sadness. After they pulled away, Mikayla noticed Brady's grin but, his eyes says sadness. " Brady, what's wrong?" Mikayla asked. " It's just that, exactly how long are you going to be gone?" Brady asked. " I'm trying to get at least a bachelor in Martial Arts and Guardology." Mikayla answered _

_" You mean you're going to be gone for four years?!" Brady said as his voice got a tad loud. Mikayla looks at Brady with widen and shocked eyes since, she never heard him like that before. Brady notices Mikayla's eyes filled with fear and guilt. " I'm so sorry Mikayla, it just that I'm really going to miss you." Brady apologized. " It's alright, I'm really going to miss you too." Mikayla said before giving Brady a quick hug and went to her room to pack up for tomorrow. _

_Brady sighed and grabbed the brown covered scrapbook with golden lettering saying:_

**_Brady & Mikayla: The Forever Memories_**

_He flipped through the picture pages from when they first met to the present. He smiled warmly at his favorite pictures of him and Mikayla, especially at the one of when they first met on the playground of Victory Park._

_Brady sighed and, whispers to himself," __I'm really going to miss you Kayla."_

* * *

**_The Next Day:_**

_It was the next day and Mikayla's balloon has arrived to leave to Jiki-Kiki University. She was saying her good-byes that she started with her dad that ended up having water works happening but, Mikayla wasn't the one crying. After saying good-bye to everyone, all that was left was, Brady. When she walked up to him, she immediately pulled him into a hug. Brady started to hear soft sobbing and looked around to see who it was until, he started to feel his shirt starting to get wet. He took a few steps backwards while holding onto Mikayla's shoulders and looking directly into her hazel-eyes with tears streaming out, Brady used his thumb to wipe away her tears._

_" Please stop crying Kayla, I really hate to see you in tears plus, I need to say some things to you." Brady said calmly trying to make Mikayla calm down. Mikayla stopped streaming tears down to just sniffling ever now and then. " Kayla, don't you worry about college, I know you'll going to do great. I know you Mikayla, you've worked too hard to just give up now just cause we won't be seeing each other for a while. You even said it yourself, Jiki-Kiki is one of the most toughest universities to get into, you can't give up on a once in a lifetime chance. Though before you leave, can you promise me a couple of things?" Brady explained. Mikayla nodded her head. " Can you promise me that, you're going to always do your best, Skype me now and then, and that we're going to stay best friends forever?" Brady asked while holding onto Mikayla's shoulders. _

_" Of course, pinky promise?" Mikayla said with a smile on her face and holding her pinky up. Brady hooked his pinky with Mikayla's and gave one last quick hug before Mikayla entered the hot-air balloon. When the balloon started, and started going up, Brady suddenly remembered something, he mumbled to himself," The scrapbook!"_

_Brady quickly snatched the scrapbook and ran over to the balloon area. " Mikayla!" Brady shouted at the top of his lungs that caught Mikayla's attention and made her look down. " Here!" Brady shouted before standing on his tippy-toes and Mikayla reached down to grab the scrapbook from him. " Good luck Kayla! Skype me once you get there!" Brady shouted at which Mikayla replied with a smile and a nod before the balloon disappeared into the clouds. _

_The guys came together and huddled, bowing their heads down with Brady saying," Good-luck Kayla, I'm really going to miss you."_

* * *

**19 Years Old Brady & Mikayla No POV: Royal Castle**

_**The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in, when believe in the gift of a friend**_

_It's been a year since Mikayla left for college at Jiki-Kiki University and today happens to be Mikayla's 19th birthday, with the Kinkow University already built due to King Brady's orders so that people don't have to move away from their families like Mikayla did and now, Brady is doing a surprise for her since, they haven't talked for a while now._

**Flashback: 6 Months Earlier**

_Ever since Mikayla first skyped with Brady when she first got to college, they've been skyping each other everyday talking about the past, present, and future. When Mikayla got further into college, they Skype less frequently from everyday, once a week, then to once a month._

_Mikayla was studying for a test over Guard Tools, when suddenly her laptop started beeping. She looked at the screen to see a Skype request from ThatKingBradyFromKinkow101 and gladly pressed accept, she sees Brady sitting on the couch in the kings' room. " Hey Kayla! How are you doing in JKU?" Brady asked with a smile. " Hey Brady! I'm doing great! I'm just studying for a test in Guardology." Mikayla kindly replied. When they got deep into conversation, they got interrupted. "You and Boomer seriously did that? Wow, I've been missing out! I really mis-" Mikayla said before being interrupted by her roommate coming in and started dragging her out. Mikayla started pointing at the screen wanting to continue talking to Brady, her roommate ignored her and continued dragging her out._

_Mikayla just shrugged and waved good-bye to Brady then closed the top of the white laptop down. Ever since that, Brady asked the Kinkowian builders to build a university in Mikayla's honor._

**Now: **

_Brady started rushing over to the hot-air balloon since, Boomer told him Mikayla was being transferred to a better college today and Brady believed he won't be able to ever see his best friend ever again. Brady climbed into the balloon, started it up, and started heading over to Jiki-Kiki University. _

**_No POV: Jiki-Kiki University, Mikayla's Dorm_**

_Since today was Mikayla's birthday, she gets a day off from college and she wanted to Skype her friends and family over back at Kinkow. She grabbed her laptop and hopped onto her bed and sent a Skype request to Brady first, no answer. She then sent a Skype request to Boomer and he picked up. " Hey Mikayla! How you doing girl?" Boomer greeted. " I'm doing great! Um, is Brady there by any chance?" Mikayla asked anxiously. " Actually he isn't, he's doing something really "Important" right now." Boomer answered with a smirk. Mikayla thought to herself, what could be important right now besides my birthday? " So, what is he doing right now?" Mikayla curiously asked. _

_Boomer smirked and said," That's for me to know and you to find out." " What is that suppose to mean?" Mikayla asked but, was too late from Boomer exiting chat. Mikayla starts packing up her stuff to be transferred to another college that she's happy to be going to. Mikayla came across all the pictures of Brady and her hanging above her bed from the scrapbook he gave her when she left, she smiles and starts placing those photos back into the scrapbook. She says to herself," Best decision I'm ever making."_

**_No POV: Jiki-Kiki University_**

_Once Brady reached the university, he asked for Mikayla's dorm number and started sprinting to dorm twenty-two. When Brady reached Mikayla's door, he knocked on it, which made the door open. He walked inside to see an empty room. Brady realized he came too late, and punched the wall, Brady then sat against the wall with his face buried in his hands. He just realized he just lost his best friend and perhaps the love of his life._

_Brady just sighed and started heading out of the college and back to Kinkow, to go to the grand opening of Kinkow University._

**_No POV: In Kinkow University_**

_Brady walked in the entrance of the university since, he has to go to every dorm and greet the first ever colleagues of Kinkow University. After greeting many colleagues, he came across another dorm and knocked on it, he then hears a very familiar voice call out," Come in." Brady opened the door and walked in and said," Hi, Welcome to Kinkow University, I'm King Brad-". He then looked up to see a girl his age, tan skin, hazel eyes, chest nut-brown hair, and a smile that'll warm up your heart, that girl is, Mikayla Makoola._

_" Kayla!" Brady shouted before attacking Mikayla with a hug that lifts her up and spun her around. "Brady!" Mikayla said and gladfully returned a hug with hot tears rolling down her face." What are you doing here? I thought you were going to a better collage than Jiki-Kiki?" Brady asked. " No college is better than the one closest to all of your friends and family." Mikayla said truthfully._

_Mikayla then stuck her pinky out and asked," Pinky promise, Still best friends forever, right?" Brady then stuck his pinky out and hooked his with Mikayla's and said, " I promise. And, maybe something more?" " Something more?" Mikayla asked kinda confused. Brady then takes Mikayla's hands into his and look directly into her hazel eyes. " Kayla, we've known each other ever since we were small and practically went through everything together. When we started growing up, I started developing feelings as us being more than friends and I was terrified of having those feelings. You know, when you left for college, I was devastated that I wouldn't be able to see you for a long time. When I heard you were transferring to another college, I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again so, I rushed to your dorm to see you one last time and you weren't there. All I'm trying to say is, Mikayla you're basically my everything and, I wouldn't know what to do without you. Mikayla I love you and will you go out with me?" Brady asked with nervousness and fear in his eyes._

_" Brady, you're my bestest friend and I started developing feelings for you too, I actually love you too Brady." Mikayla said with hope in her eyes. "Yes!" Brady shouted and started dancing. " Shall we go to the movies for our first date m'lady?" Brady asked his new girlfriend. " We shall!" Mikayla said before hopping onto Brady's back. " What movie to you want to watch?" Brady asked while walking through the halls of the university. " How about Breaking Dawn Part Two?" Mikayla suggested, Brady groans. " But, that's just a chick flick Kayla." Brady complained. __" No, this part is actiony, I saw the trailers." Mikayla pointed out. " Fine. Then whose team are you on, Edward or Jacob?" Brady asked. " Hmmm, Jacob?" Mikayla answered. " Really? Cause I thought you would be on Team Brady?" Brady answered and smirked. _

_Mikayla playfully hits Brady's shoulder. " Fine, Team Brady then Jacob. Happy now?" Mikayla said and, Brady chuckled. _

_Brady happily carried Mikayla to the movies as a now official couple called," Brakayla"_

* * *

_As always, the wise King and Queen of Kinkow predicted right about the two childhood great best friends that turned into something more, all because those two friends had the..._

**_Gift Of A Friend_**

* * *

**_Hey guys!_**

**_AHHHH I'm finally done with this longest, cutest, awesomest, and detailed songfic one-shot! _**

**_I was working on this literally all day Sunday and all of today when I came home. _**

**_Sooo I really hope you guys review on this! I really want some reviews on this one since, this is the one i've worked my hardest on!_**

**_Anyways, See you guys next time! Peace!~ Yummy42_**


End file.
